1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of a semiconductor device increases, the rules for designing various features of the semiconductor device decrease. In a highly integrated semiconductor device, cross-sectional areas of conductive lines, and a contact plug between the conductive lines, decrease. For example, the lower electrode of a capacitor formed on the contact plug may have a reduced cross-sectional area. When such a lower electrode is connected to an active area of a substrate through the contact plug, the contact area with the plug is limited. As a result, the degree to which contact resistance may be reduced is limited, which adversely affects performance of the semiconductor device.